Christmas Outfit
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Natsuki convinces Syo to wear a very interesting outfit to the Christmas party. What is Syo's motivation for giving up his pride and wearing the outfit? (Better than the summery sounds I promise.) This story will have smut so be warned. (Based off a piece of official art.)


**I don't own Uta Pri! **I've been deciding weather to split this in two or go for this and smut in the same chapter but I decided to split it and post this here. This is based off a piece of official art with Syo wearing this outfit witch he was obviously forced to wear by Natsuki. So I, being trash, thought "Hey, I wonder how Natsuki convinced him to wear that." then this happened. Anyway on to the story!

* * *

><p>Syo glared at Natsuki "I refuse." he stated in a deadpan voice. Natsuki didn't even frown "But you'll look cute in it!" he said with a smile. Syo turned his head away "I don't care how cute it is I'm not wearing it." <em>It<em> was referring to the outfit Natsuki had bought. It was a Mrs. Clause outfit with cat ears and a tail.

The skirt was to short and it came only with a skin tight black shirt that didn't even reached his bellybutton, a hat with cat ears, black socks that reached his thighs, a shawl thing that went over the shirt, a black belt, and black gloves, also skin tight. Syo hated it instantly. Natsuki pouted a little "But I bought a reindeer suit for me so we could match!" Syo didn't like that but at least it wasn't a Santa clause suit. Natsuki knew better than to imply anything at least.

Syo still didn't look at Natsuki "I won't wear it. Do you know how much Ren will tease me if I show up to the party dressed in that!" Natsuki was suddenly in his personal space, lips right by his ear "I'll make it up to you if you wear it, Syo. I'll give you a good... Christmas present." he nipped at Syo's ear and Syo swallowed down a whimper. He knew exactly what Natsuki meant by "Christmas present" but he wouldn't give in "I.. I won't wear it."

Natsuki smiled "Please Syo?" he said then gave Syo's ear another nip before kissing his neck, nibbling on it. Syo shuddered and tried to push Natsuki away "I.. I won... Natsuki.. sto.. oh god." he panted and Natsuki did his best to suck a hickey onto his neck. Syo whimpered a little when Natsuki pulled away "Are you sure you won't wear it Syo? I have the best present for you. Something you've never had before."

Syo's mind was only half there at this point and a certain part of him was VERY interested in this supposed 'new thing' but he still had his pride. "I don't want to wear it." he said, voice indecisive. " Natsuki smiled, knowing he'd get his way soon. "Please. Just this once, for me. I wouldn't want to have to return your present." Natsuki said, intent clear. He kissed Syo then, long and deep. Syo surrendered into it, letting his lips open and Natsuki's tongue slip in.

He whimpered as Natsuki's tongue curled around his. Feeling Natsuki's hands creep up his shirt to tease his nipples causing Syo to cry out into the kiss. Natsuki stopped suddenly leaving Syo a panting mess "So will you wear it Syo?" Syo trembled with both embarrassment and want before he sighed and barely managed to choke out "Fine I'll wear the fucking outfit now finish what you started bastard." Natsuki beamed and pulled him into another kiss, Syo moaned.

Then he felt Natsuki's hand on his thigh which quickly moved to rub him through his pants. It didn't take long before Syo was cumming, crying out into Natsuki's mouth. When he came down from his high Natsuki smiled at him and kissed his cheek, unusually calm for a moment before he said "I'll go get the outfit then." and rushed off into the closet. Syo sighed and sat there, nursing his wounded pride and recovering from his orgasm.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

Syo glared at the ground as they walked, Natsuki holding his arm to make sure he didn't try to escape. They each had a pile of presents. Syo hated this outfit. It was uncomfortable and girly. He couldn't believe he'd let Natsuki talk him into this, well more like seduce him into this. He could only be glad it was a small party of just Ren, Tokiya, Otoya, Masato, Natsuki, Haruka, and Syo himself. He didn't want anybody else to see him dressed as this.

They finally reached the room the party was being held in and knocked. Ren opened the door wearing a Santa hat then smirked as he took in Syo's outfit, making Syo blush "Hello Ochibi. That's a very bold outfit." Syo glared "Natsuki forced me to wear it, can we just not talk about it." Ren was still smirking "Of course. Come on in." Syo rolled his eyes and Natsuki smiled before pulling Syo into the room by his arm. Inside sat the others who looked up as they came in.

Talk stopped as they took in Syo's outfit. Syo's face was as bright as a cherry. Natsuki broke the silence "Look at the cute outfit I bought Syo guys." Syo tried to swat at him but Natsuki dodged it "I didn't want to wear it in the first place" he said. Natsuki smiled wide "Syo was against it at first but I convinced him after a lot of debate."

Syo rolled his eyes Ren came up behind him and tugged on the tail attached to the skirt "I wonder how you managed to convince Syo to wear something like this. It must have taken a lot." Natsuki shot Syo a look that made him swallow "Syo wasn't that hard to convince once I told him about the wonderful present I'd gotten him for Christmas. I told him he'd only get it if he wore the outfit."

Ren smirked "My my Syo, who knew that all they had to do to convince you was bribe you with presents." Syo turned and glared at him before stomping away, pissed at the whole situation. Also the fact that right now he was wearing panties, He'd almost punched Natsuki when he found out that was part of the outfit. He sat on the couch with his legs crossed and eventually the party continued on around him. Natsuki sat down next to him "Do you want some cake Syo?"

Syo glanced at the plate in Natsuki's hand "You didn't make it did you?" Natsuki shook his head "Masato made it." Syo sighed in relief and accepted it. He took a bite, it was delicious. He ate his cake with Natsuki beside him. Natsuki leaned over and began to whisper in his ear "You know Syo, you look really cute in that outfit. It makes me want to eat you up."

Syo nearly choked on his cake, he shot Natsuki a warning glare but Natsuki just smiled innocently before leaning back. Syo sighed a little in relief before quickly finishing the cake. Natsuki was talking to Otoya about something or other and Haruka was talking to Masato. Syo was bored to say the least, he wanted to leave this party. Haruka spoke up then "It's present time." and everybody gathered around the tree.

Natsuki plopped down by Syo and Ren began to hand out presents. They each had about six presents, except Syo who had about ten in his pile because Natsuki tended to go overboard when buying him presents. Natsuki smiled as he opened the present Syo had given him. It was a cat plush with blue eyes and a little hat. Natsuki was positively beaming when he hugged Syo "Thank you Syo. I'm gonna name it after you since it has blue eyes and a hat."

Syo tried to shake him off "Get off Natsuki." finally managing to push him away. From Haruka Syo had gotten a new hat, it was a fedora with sparkles. From Ren he'd gotten a pretty green scarf. From Masato he'd gotten a book. From Tokiya he'd gotten a pair of black boots. From Otoya he'd gotten a pair of music note earrings, and from Natsuki he'd gotten various cute things and more hair clips. Then Haruka said she wanted to take a picture and they all got into place.

At the last second Natsuki had tried to pull Syo closer, succeeding slightly but Syo looked angry when the picture came out. Ren had laughed at that causing Syo even more embarrassment. Soon the party started to break up and Natsuki and Syo left. Syo was pissed off and blushing bright red "I can't believe I agreed to this." he muttered.

What kind of person gives up their pride for sex? Obviously him. Natsuki smiled "I had fun didn't you Syo?" Syo glared at him "Not really. It was embarrassing more than anything." Natsuki just smiled "Well at least you can have your present now." Syo sighed "It'd better be worth it." he said Natsuki smiled "It will be Syo."


End file.
